


If Hearts Could Lie

by spacepaladudes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gen, K.I.C.K.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepaladudes/pseuds/spacepaladudes
Summary: After losing the Castle of Lions, the team set out for a nearby planet to find material and resources they needed on their trip back to Earth. With Shiro back, Lance decided it was time to get over his insecurities and seek out advice. Short-scene. Written after S7.





	If Hearts Could Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Voltron Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Voltron+Fandom).



> Update: This was originally script-styled, but since I may not ever write fics again I decided to rewrite it before I went away. Enjoy!

After losing the Castle of Lions, the team set out for a nearby planet to find material and resources they needed on their trip back to Earth. With Shiro back, Lance decided it was time to get over his insecurities and seek out advice.

“Hey, Shiro, can I ask you something?”

Shiro, holding a digital pad in hand–for working out different mapping areas of the planet they were currently in, turned his head slightly to the side at the sound of Lance's voice. His newly-whited hairline stood out from his complexion, the light from nearby stars reflected his silver locks and made Shiro's posture look grandeur among the rather-deserted land. The rest of the team had separated in different tasks, allowing Lance for sometime alone with him. As the anxiety creeped into his thoughts, his nervous character peaked into a bashful mess of words.

Shiro looked at the him with a reassuring smile. He lowered the pad in hand, now refocusing his attention to the blue paladin, with a serious expression worn on his face; yet, curiosity shone in his eyes.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I, uh, I need your advice... on something...”

“What is it?”

Lance glances around nervously, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his hands. Heart beating faster than his own words, he instinctively gulped sheepishly, and began to transmit.

“How do you know if... um...”

It took a few seconds of eerily long silence. Shiro raises an eyebrow in confusion, taking in the situation and seeing as Lance was sweating nervously and fiddling with the edges of his jacket. “...Yes?" He responded in hopes to motivate the other to continue.

“...if you’re... like, i-in love?”

Ah, Shiro's eyes widened, finally comprehending Lance's strange behavior. A tuft of breeze flew around them, recollecting the planet's dust along with it, and the two could face each other as the wind blew away their distinctive hairlines to reveal pairs of gleaming eyes under the scorching sun.

“Lance, if I may, why you’re asking me?”

Lance lowers his gaze, still fidgety and unsure. A slight shadow cast over his face, the apparent awkwardness and anxiety dancing freely on his mannerisms. 

“W-Well, I figured, since you’re the oldest you may have more experience with that?”

“What about Coran?”

“Yeah, there’s also Coran but back at the garrison... you, um, y-you dated...”

Shiro catches on quickly at what he was inferring to and could only remain perplexed at Lance’s words.

“A guy?”

His face turns red at the revelation. Lance quickly folded his hands, gently interlacing his own fingers, and took in a preparing gulp out of spite.

“...y-yeah...”

But Shiro gave him a fond look, placing a hand on his shoulder, only feeling sympathy and affection for Lance's bravery and trust.

“Okay. You can talk to me. What’s going on in your head?”

“It’s just...” he stops and sighs, “...I’ve always felt attracted to Allura, she’s amazing in everything she does, but...”

“But what?”

“I-I’m always thinking about someone else...”

“Who?”

Lance becomes flustered and shakes his head, hoping the question could be ignored. Cheeks redder at the thought of the person in question.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me. But then, what’s wrong?”

“I’m confused. I really like Allura but it’s like my head doesn’t want to think about her, and just wants to think about–“

“–someone else. I understand.”

“But what do I do? It’s not like I can erase him from my head!”

“Him?”

Lance’s face dropped in realization, he stutters in reply. “That’s-! I-uh, i-it’s–!”

Shiro then laughs, “Lance, it’s okay. I’m not judging you.”

He calms down and sighs, readying himself to continue: “Thanks... I-I’ve just been dealing with this for a while now...”

“You should listen to your heart, Lance. The answer will come if you’re patient.”

Lance looks at Shiro and smiles back sheepishly, “Thank you, Shiro.”

“No problem.”

Lance's shoulders relaxed as they both sat down to look at the gleaming sunlight on the deserted planet. The golden hue reflecting on their irises, both bright and beautiful, continuously watching and waiting until the others arrived.

**The End.**


End file.
